Blink Of An Eye
by Chanel89
Summary: Two best friends go their separate ways to be with the men they love. But tragedy along the way brings them closer to each other and the love of their lives then ever before. Jeff HardyxOC, Randy OrtonxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: NC-17. Language, sexual content and adult themes. Don't like the following, then don't read it.

Summary: Two best friends go their separate ways to be with the men they love. But tragedy along the way brings them closer to each other and the love of their lives then ever before. Jeff HardyxOC, Randy OrtonxOC.

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, no I don't own any of the characters. Though I do hope to own Jeff sometime in the near future. I respect the WWE and the fellow superstars I have written about. This is just for me to pass my time as I wait to you to except me into the company. So please don't sue, I work in a department store so you wouldn't be making much from me anyway.

**Blink Of An Eye.**

**Chapter One:**

"Hurry up Nicole, seriously." Said Kelly, a bubbly blonde, while fixing her hair in the mirror. She puffed up her face as she tried to get her side fringe to sit right to the center of her forehead. She sighed frustrated as she grabbed the hairspray sitting in front of her upon the dresser in her bedroom. She sprayed a large amount in her hand and continued to fix her hair. She wanted to look perfect, she wanted to look hot, it wasn't everyday that the WWE superstars visited LA for autograph signings.

"Okay, okay, I was just doing my makeup." Replied Nicole, also a pretty blonde like Kelly, as she walked out of the bathroom. She had applied herself a thick layer of eyeliner and her favourite lip gloss called 'plush pink.' "How do I look?"

"Like a hooker." Answered Kelly as she turned around to look at Nicole.

"No seriously, do I look okay?" Nicole asked hesitantly. She was wearing a pink halter neck top with a short denim mini skirt and black slip slops to finish off her outfit. Kelly on the other hand wore a tight fitted baby blue dress that just basically covered both her top and bottom assets from public's eye. "You always look hot."

"Thanks, and seriously, you do look nice." Kelly replied. Nicole smiled and grabbed her bag from off the bed nearby. By looking at the two girls, you wouldn't certainly have thought they'd be huge wrestling fans. Kelly with her mid shoulder length, wavy blonde hair, and Nicole with her ever long blonde, straight hair. They looked like models. Typical girls you'd see cruising around the streets of LA in their father's Bentleys and Mercedes Benz. They had both grown up watching it together at Kelly's parent's house since they were seven. Kelly and Nicole's parents were best of friends, just like the two girls, who probably could past as sisters, though ironically they weren't. And now both at the age of 18, they considered themselves true wrestling fans.

"So, who are you dressing up for?" Kelly asked Nicole, who was sitting on Kelly's bed, crossed legged and flicking through the inbox messages on her phone. She looked up at Kelly and laughed 'Ha, says the girl with her boob's nearly hanging out of her top." Kelly couldn't help it, she was a party girl. Her father was a famous plastic surgeon in LA. Popular among many Hollywood celebrities, and for his daughter's 18th birthday this year gave her a brand new pairs of breast implants, which Nicole found kind of creepy, though she never said so to Kelly. "What? My dad offered to give you a pair as well." Kelly boasted as she looked in the mirror and adjusted her top from Nicole's previous comment. Kelly was always invited to the latest Hollywood parties; of course Nicole was always by her side. Kelly loved it. She enjoyed being in the spot light, cameras flashing at you, people yelling and screaming your name for comments and interviews along the carpets and of course the major party scenes and events that many girls their age would love to be at. Nicole liked it at first, but had eventually gotten tired of it. She had recently applied for the LA County University for a degree in fashion designing. She never told Kelly about her sudden disinterest for the party scene as she was sure she'd cause a fight, but she desperately wanted to leave and enjoy a simple life in Miami or even at her grandparent's home in North Carolina. But it was difficult. Her parents were high profiled lawyers and getting up and leaving LA was not a simple option, even for their daughter's wishes. Nicole's older brother Brent who was now 28 had long left LA to live in North Carolina to help with their grandparents. She also heard he had started a band and had settled down with a girlfriend. Though she hadn't talked to him in a few years, she was happy for him.

"Well to be honest, I don't want them. I'm fine being a C cup." Nicole replied, continuing to flick through her phone. "Well that's good, but seriously Nic, people pay up to $6000 for these." Kelly explained, sitting down beside Nicole.

"Once again, I'm fine." Nicole sighed, laying down on the bed and taking a deep breath. "To answer your question, I don't care. It's an honor to meet any of them."

"Ha, whatever Nic, you're so full of shit, you want to meet Randy don't ya? I know I do!" Kelly laughed looking down at the Nicole.

"Well I wouldn't mind, I mean he's pretty hot." Nicole replied, sitting up and grabbing her bag. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah I sure am." Kelly said and followed Nicole out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the girls made their way down to the huge store where the autograph session was going to be held, they took in how crowded it was. 'Oh my god, it's so busy.' Nicole commented as they walked through the store. "Eughh, I know, lets see if we can cut a deal to be one of the first few in line." Kelly replied as she grabbed Nicole's hand and ushered her along quickly. "Kelly, that's not fair, seriously, we'll wait. I'm sure we'll get in." Nicole responded.

"Oh Nicole, you can be so boring at times." Kelly snubbed as she let go of Nicole's hand and walked ahead of her. Nicole greased at her and folded her arms as she continued to walk. Kelly's bad habit was she never thought before she said things. Though she didn't mean half the things she said, they were hurtful towards Nicole and she hated it. But she was always too scared to confront Kelly about it. She just sighed and tried to forget about it.

She and Kelly waited in line and others followed behind them soon afterwards, while continually talking small talk to other each, Nicole couldn't help notice the stares that Kelly bought upon herself. She knew Kelly could see for herself and she knew she loved it. Nicole on the other hand couldn't help but be bitten by jealously at times. Why couldn't guys look at her the same way? She was sick of always being in Kelly's shadow. Kelly always had the high profiled footballer boyfriends, while Nicole on the other hand didn't. Nicole knew she'd have to start dressing like Kelly if she really wanted to be _noticed _but she didn't want to do that. It wasn't her and Kelly would definitely confront her about it.

Meanwhile, an announcement came over the speakers _'Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome WWE superstars Mr. Kennedy and Jeff Hardy to LA Street Corner Record store.' _

Nicole couldn't help but smile as she saw the two walk up the small stairs from beside the stage. She had always thought Jeff was cute. She regretted telling so to Kelly who thought he was a total freak. _"How could you think he's cute? I mean a guy who wears purple eyeliner and body paint? Eww so not hot."_ She remembered her telling her distaste for him. Nicole didn't care. She thought he had amazing green eyes and appreciated the fact that he was himself and didn't care what people thought of him. Unlike herself who couldn't even come up with a simple excuse to skip a party with Kelly at times. Kelly looked at Nicole who had a smile on her face and rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself as the guys took a seat up front.

After a while it was Kelly and Nicole's turn to meet and great the guys. Jeff looked up and saw the two blondes waiting by the security guard. "Hey Ken, just what we need, two easy sluts throwing themselves at us again." Jeff whispered beside Kennedy as he signed a young kid's hat. "Yeah I see what ya mean, just play it cool, it's always in LA huh?" He replied as he waved goodbye to the small kids who left the stage.

"Oh Nicole, they totally checked us out, what do ya think they're talking about?" Kelly said to Nicole who was equally as excited as she eyed the men. "Oh I hope something nice." She chuckled as the guard let them through.

Nicole bit her lip as she approached Jeff and handed him a copy of a WWE magazine she had bought a few days prior to the signing. "Hello, I'm Nicole. I'm a huge fan." She smiled down at Jeff, who gave her a quick glance while signing her book and as he gave it back to her replied, "Nice to meet you Nicole. Sorry but I'm not the kind of guy who sleeps around while on tour, definitely not with girls like you okay? So just quit this little game you and your girlfriend over there have planned because myself and Ken here aren't buying it."

Nicole's felt her mouth almost drop to the ground. She prayed no one else heard his nasty comment. Was this the real Jeff Hardy? The man behind the adoring fans and the care free attitude as we saw on TV was really a judgmental, down right asshole? She went to open her mouth to say something but she was speechless. Curse the shyness her parents gave her. Kelly on the other hand heard every word from him and without thinking as usual responded 'Look Jeffery, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole, so don't even think of trying to flatter yourself."

Nicole couldn't look, she couldn't even listen. She stormed offstage in a fit of rage mixed with tears. Nicole ran after her.

"Jeff man, that was a little too harsh." Ken said to Jeff.

Jeff sighed, "I know, I know. I'm just sick of it."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Nicole hunny, don't cry. He's a bastard, just like all men in professional sports, trust me I know." Kelly gritted her teeth, thinking back bad memories as she tried to comfort Nicole who was lying on her bed crying.

"It's not right though Kelly, I'm sick of being judged. Just because I have blonde hair it doesn't make me a slut who wants to fuck every guy she talks to. I've never even fucked a guy before, so how the fuck should he know!" She yelled between tears. She rarely swore, but she was so angry and hurt from his comment.

"Nicole, mark my words, he was probably picturing you naked as he said that." Kelly said.

"Oh and like that is supposed to make me feel better?" Nicole snorted, grabbing a tissue from the box on the floor beside the bed and drying her eyes. She got up and walked into Kelly's wardrobe and grabbed a black cocktail dress. "Fuck him, lets go out." And this time, she really wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: NC-17. Language, sexual content and adult themes. Don't like the following, then don't read it.

Summary: Two best friends go their separate ways to be with the men they love. But tragedy along the way brings them closer to each other and the love of their lives then ever before. Jeff HardyxOC, Randy OrtonxOC.

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, no I don't own any of the characters. Though I do hope to own Jeff sometime in the near future. I respect the WWE and the fellow superstars I have written about. This is just for me to pass my time as I wait to you to except me into the company. So please don't sue, I work in a department store so you wouldn't be making much from me anyway.

**Chapter Two:**

Brent was sitting at his grandparents' house, quietly watching the TV. He had left LA a few years back to help them around their home. They were getting fairly old, especially his grandfather who had been diagnosed with arthritis two years ago. He couldn't do what he used to do, including chopping fire wood and caring for their horses and cows in their paddocks. Though his parents had asked him to move down, he didn't mind. He too wanted a change. LA wasn't for him. He had family and had made a lot of friends down here. People here were nicer, they were calmer and just more down to earth, like him. He had recently gotten a job working on old cars at a local wrecking yard. It wasn't high pay, but he enjoyed the job and the people he worked with.

He took a sip of his beer he was holding in his hand and changed the channel on the television, an old replay of a Black Sabbath concert came on. "Alright." He smiled to himself as he started to sing along. He was enjoying his day off from work. His grandparents had gone out for the day to a citizen's picnic fundraiser so it was good to have the house to himself for the day. Just as he started to sing along to the tunes on the television the phone started to ring. "Oh for fuck's sake." He muttered to himself as he got up off the couch and walked over to the small table near the window in the living room to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, is that Brent there?" Said a shy voice on the other end.

"Yeah, who's this?" He replied, barely taking in the conversation as he was still watching the television.

"Its Nicole here, how are you?" Nicole replied.

Brent's eyes grew wide and grabbed the remote off the couch and turned the television to mute volume. "Nic, how are you? Man I haven't heard from ya in a few years. I thought ya forgot about me?"

"No, of course I wouldn't. I just wanted to see how you were?" She chuckled from the other end of line.

"Hmm yeah I'm alright, gramps has had a little trouble with his arthritis but I'm sure mom and dad have told ya about it." He said as he sat down on the couch again.

"Oh okay, yeah so I've heard, hope he's alright."

Brent raised his eyebrow, something was up. It was unusually for Nicole of all people to call him. He hadn't heard from her in years and plus she was young and enjoying her life in LA. Why would she be calling for? "Okay, spill it."

"What do you mean? I just wanted to call." Nicole explained.

"Nah I know ya too well sis', what's wrong?" Brent asked.

"Seriously I'm okay. I just miss you. I miss gramps and grandma as well." Nicole said.

'Oh sweetie I miss you too, why don't you come down and see us all? I know gramps and grandma would love it." Brent explained.

"Oh that'd be great. I'll ask mom and dad. I'm sure they'd say yes." She replied excitedly.

Brent smiled to himself, he could read his sister like a book. LA was boring her just like it did him. "So I heard the WWE was in LA the other day? A friend of mine works for them now, do ya still watch it?"

"Oh yeah of course I do. I went to an autograph session a few days ago to meet Jeff Hardy and Kennedy and well, Jeff was the biggest asshole in the world!" Nicole explained.

"Really? What did he say?" Brent chuckled. He always laughed at how Nicole over exaggerated her stories to make them sound more dramatic then they actually were.

"Well he basically accused me of being a slut." Nicole sighed.

Brent's smiled dropped. He hadn't seen his sister for a few years and knew she had grown up, but he knew one thing that wouldn't be true. His sister was no whore. "And why would he say that for?"

"Who knows, I hate him. I can't believe I actually had a little crush on him all these years. Anyway who did you say works for the WWE?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh no one important, he just works backstage doing something I'm not too sure of. I'll have to ask next time I see him. Well I have to get going sis'. I hope to see you really soon. I love you." Brent explained, trying to sound sincere, when he was anything but not at the moment.

"Okay, I'll make sure to talk to mom and dad tonight. I love you too. Bye" She said as she hung up the phone.

Brent dropped the phone on the couch and walked over to the large book shelve in the corner of the room. He reached up and grabbed an old photo album off one of the top shelves and started to flick through it. He smiled as he found what he was looking for. He ripped it out of the book and placed the book back on the shelf. He walked over to the cabinet the TV was sitting in and placed the photograph in front of an older photograph of his grandparents. "Eat your heart out you son of a bitch." He chuckled to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff pulled outside an old cottage style ranch in his father's old pickup truck. He was glad to be home for the next few days. He had sold an injury on Raw the other night and had the week off, so he decided he'd catch up with his old friends and rehearse with the band. He got out of the truck and shut the door. As he started to approach the house, a small ginger cat ran up to him and started to rub its chin along Jeff's leg. "Hey puss." He smiled as he picked up the cat and started to rub its chin as it purred. He loved animals.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Brent said as he opened the front door of the house after hearing Jeff's noisy truck pull up outside the driveway.

"Brent, good to see ya again." Jeff smiled as he put the cat down and started to walk towards the house.

"What brings ya here?" Brent asked, as he moved to let the cat run back into the house.

"I've got the week off, so I thought I'd come over and see if we could practice some more with the band?" He replied as he walked through the door.

"Ah I dunno. JR's out with the misses' interstate so I don't know how we'd sound without a guitarist." Brent replied as he shut the door.

"Oh well, I play guitar I'm sure we'd be right." Jeff explained putting his hands inside his jeans pockets and making his way around the room. "Still living with the old folks I see. When are ya gonna move out?" He asked before stopping in front of a picture of Brent with his arm around a young girl who looked around 15. He couldn't tell by much of the photo, but he instantly knew she looked familiar. "Who's this?" Pointing at the girl in the photograph.

"Oh that's my sister Nicole. She's 18 now. That was taken at her 15th birthday party." Brent explained, crossing his arms.

Jeff nodded his head as he looked at the photograph again. He could see the cake in the ground, along with streamers and presents. They looked happy.

"She's coming down next week. She's a huge wrestling fan, I'm sure she'd love to meet ya." Brent said.

'_Oh shit' _Jeff thought to himself. That's who she was! She was the girl he excused of being a slut the other week in LA. '_Shit, Shit Shit, good one Nero.' _

Brent smiled as he saw Jeff cringe. Brent was a top liar. He could get away with anything. Once he lied to the teacher in junior high that his pet dog had died to get out of presenting a huge speech during the school's assembly. Jeff on the other hand, couldn't lie his way out of a sack of potatoes. But he tried. "She's a pretty girl. I'm sure she'd be awesome to get to know."

"Well don't get to know her too well. She's off limits around me." Brent laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh you wish." Jeff laughed as he placed the photograph back where it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you're going over there? Oh my god Nicole that is such bogan country." Kelly spat as she watched Nicole pack her suitcases in her bedroom.

"Kelly, I want to go visit my brother and my grandparents. I don't plan on living there, as if. Like you said its bogan country." Nicole explained as she folded one of her jumpers and placed it in her suitcase.

"Okay then, how long are you going to be gone for?" Nicole asked as she helped Nicole zip up one of her suitcases. She hoped it wouldn't be too long. She knew Nicole would regret going over there. What is there to do over in North Carolina? She'll probably end up calling her as soon as she arrived, admitting that she was right all along. Kelly smiled at the thought.

"Only for two weeks. Well my plane leaves tonight. So daddy said he'd drive me to the airport around eight o'clock. Wanna go get our nails done before I leave?" Nicole asked, looking at her nails.

"You read my mind." Kelly laughed and grabbed Nicole's hand and headed out of her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have a safe trip sweetheart, say hello to Brent and Gramps and Grandma for us." Nicole's father said as he kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"I'll be fine daddy. And yes I'll say hello to everyone." Nicole replied as she hoped out of the car and walked around to grab her suitcases from out of the boot of the car. She waved goodbye to her father as he drove off out of the waiting zone. She started to drag her two suitcases along the ground. _Oh why did I have to pack so much stuff! Its so heavy_ she complained to herself as she pulled herself along.

"Ma'am, may I help you?" Asked a young male dressed in a flight attendants' uniform from behind her.

"Oh thank you. That'd be great." She smiled as he picked up her bags with ease and started to head over to the terminal with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicole awoke from a sudden sleep as an announcement came over the airplane. _'Thank you for flying LA Airlines. We have now reached our destination of North Carolina. The time in now 11.34pm. Please wait until the plane has firmly landed on the ground before making a leave from your seats.'_

Nicole rubbed her eyes as she looked at the time on her phone. She felt a cramp in her neck and tried to move it out. She looked around and waited until the aisle was clear before she went to move.

She noticed how much smaller the airport here was then in LA. She noticed people walking around in flannelette shirts and overalls, something she'd be caught dead wearing in LA. Wow, maybe Kelly was right? She continued to walk along the gates until she heard her name being called.

She turned around and to see Brent standing by a vending machine. He looked so much older. She guessed he had caught the country boy gene. "Brent!" She squealed excitedly as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you! You got your eyebrow pierced?"

"Same here. Yeah a few months ago. I thought I'd give me character" He replied as he sat her down and looked at her in her big chocolate colored eyes. "When did my baby sister grow up?"

"Over the last 3 years." She replied in a smartass tone.

"Ha, yeah whatever, lets go get ya bags." He replied as he ruffled her hair and walked along with her to the unloading bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are Gramps and Grandma awake?" Nicole asked as Brent pulled up into the driveway of the house. "No, they're always in bed before nine. You'll see them in the morning. I have a mate over for the weekend. Don't worry, he's sleeping on the couch so ya get the guest room." Brent explained as he turned off the ignition of the car.

He and Nicole walked in quietly, Nicole carrying her teddy bear Mr. Frinkles in her arm, and her pillow, while Brent carried her suitcases. "Oi, Jeff we're home."

Nicole's eyes almost popped out her of her head as she saw Jeff walked out from the kitchen, carrying a beer. Jeff took one look at Nicole and froze. Shit, it was her. He couldn't escape, not with Brent standing in front of the door.

Nicole could tell by the look on his face that he automatically recognized her. She wondered if Brent had had a go at him already, but by the tone of his voice before, she doubted it. She greased at him, she didn't want to be around this, this, this _farm animal. Why not make him sleep out with the cows? Actually no, they deserve better._ She thought. "I'm going to bed." She simply said and headed down the hall way to the guest bedroom. Jeff sighed with relief, glad she made the decision to leave the room before everything got out of hand. Great, how was he to spend the whole weekend with her in the same house? _Why did she have to come?_ He thought angrily. _Well, Jeffo, this is her grandparents' house, not yours._ He realized. He knew Brent was waiting for the right moment to attack Jeff. Sure Jeff was a pro wrestler, but Brent wasn't exactly a tiny guy either. He was 6'3 and full of lean muscle. He could pack a mean punch if he wanted to. Jeff knew from experience when Brent got angry at him once for losing a bet against a football game. Jeff, excited that he had won $50 was jumping up and down around the room and then out of nowhere, BAM! Brent punches him square fist in the nose. Packing a mean punch wasn't Brent's only bad habit. He had a short and feisty temper. Oh great, Jeff couldn't wait for this weekend to be over. Over indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: NC-17. Language, sexual content and adult themes. Don't like the following, then don't read it.

Summary: Two best friends go their separate ways to be with the men they love. But tragedy along the way brings them closer to each other and the love of their lives then ever before. Jeff HardyxOC, Randy OrtonxOC.

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, no I don't own any of the characters. Though I do hope to own Jeff sometime in the near future. I respect the WWE and the fellow superstars I have written about. This is just for me to pass my time as I wait to you to except me into the company. So please don't sue, I work in a department store so you wouldn't be making much from me anyway.

**Chapter Three:**

Jeff awoke to the sound of pots and pans clashing around in the kitchen. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room and had to think for a minute where he was. The smell of old dust and coffee reminded him that he was at Brent's house. No, Brent's grandparents' house. What was he doing here again? That's right, he didn't really have a reason.

"Good morning." Smiled a short elderly woman with grey hair and glasses. She must have been Brent's grandmother. "Hello." Jeff yawned and slowly rolled off the couch.

"Coffee?" She asked as he walked over and sat down on one of the stools facing the large kitchen bench. "Yeah, that'd be great thanks." He smiled as she poured him a cup. Funny he thought as he took a sip, she didn't ask who he was. She didn't even ask for his name. He was a stranger, a stranger in her home. He knew one thing for sure; she was certainly a trustworthy woman.

Just then Nicole made her way into the kitchen. Her hair was all ruffled and remainders of mascara that she didn't scrub off properly from the night before still clung to her eyelashes and bottom eyelid. She was wearing a short pair of pink boxer shorts and a white singlet top. "Grandma?" She husked out in a sleepy tone without even realizing Jeff was sitting a few meters away from her on a stool.

"Hello, darling. Oh my, what a site. How are you?" Nicole's grandma said as she hugged Nicole.

"I'm alright, could I have a cup?" Nicole asked, pointing to the jug of water that was boiling on the side bench underneath the cabinet full of different cups and sauces her grandma collected from various craft markets.

"Help yourself darling. Brent's nice friend is over there. Have a nice chat, I'm going to wake up your grandpa." Her grandma replied as she smiled at both her and Jeff and walked into the living room and down the corridor. Nicole looked over at Jeff, who had his head down, looking at his flowery cup he held in his hand. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore last night. A Pink Floyd concert t-shirt and black sweat pants. His hair was messy too like Nicole's and you could see the faded purple he had in his hair very clearly now. She waited until she was sure her grandma was out of ear sight. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jeff looked up and chuckled. "I was invited."

She snubbed her face up and turned around to make herself a cup of coffee. "Well I don't want you here, leave."

Jeff laughed again, this girl was too much. "I don't think your brother would like it since he invited me. Actually from what I remember this is his house, not yours. So no, I'll do as I please."

She spun around and looked at him. "No this is my grandparents' house and they wouldn't like a pig like you staying here." She turned back around and started to search for the sugar. Jeff didn't respond as he was busy looking at her perfectly shaped butt as she was leaning over, looking in the cupboards for the sugar. He shook his head as he tried to forget about it. It was Brent's sister. She hated him and he remembered what he said about her last week. "Looking for this?" He called out, pointing to the tub labeled 'sugar' sitting across from him on the bench. He got up and walked back into the living room and headed towards the corridor. Nicole grabbed the tub and gave him a weird look as she poured the sugar into her coffee.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brent, I said come in after I do the 10 second guitar intro." Jeff explained to Brent as they both practiced on their instruments in Brent's bedroom. "Yeah, sorry man. I forgot. Haven't practice this in ages." Brent said, sitting down at his drum kit.

"That's why we have to make it perfect." Jeff replied as he started to strum his guitar once more. As much as Jeff loved wrestling. He loved music just as much, maybe even more so. When he couldn't express his feelings in words in his poetry, he turned to music. "Fuck it, we need J.R." Jeff sighed as he sat down on Brent's bed.

"And I already told ya he's interstate with Josie." Brent replied as he sat his drums sticks down on the carpet below and got up from his drum stool and walked over and sat next to Jeff. "So what plans have ya got now since we can't do shit without J.R?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. He hated being told he couldn't do something. As a free spirit he believed that nothing was impossible. He was capable of doing anything. But that was what annoyed people about Jeff. He just didn't listen. Even when people tried to help him with his personal problems, He just wouldn't listen.

"I don't know. I guess I could go back and spend some time with my dad. I said I would." He explained as he looked out to the huge oak tree in the paddocks outside Brent's window. It was absolutely huge, with huge branches reaching out in a vertical line, giving plenty of shade in the summer and shelter in winter. He noticed the homemade swing attached to one of the branches swinging in the light breeze. Brent noticed what Jeff was looking at. "Oh that's my past time from when me and Nic were kids."

Jeff looked at him and listened while Brent continued to talk. "I used to love pushing Nicole on the swing when she was about six or seven. She'd always scream 'higher Brent, higher, I want to touch the sky' and I'd reply 'Nic at this rate you'll soon by able to touch the moon. Maybe you'd be able to grab some of the cheese on the moon. And then we'd go into a huge discussion about what the cheese would taste like and whether the man on the moon would like us taking his cheese. Ha, pretty corny huh?"

"No, not at all. I wish me and Matt had the same kind of friendship you and your sister had when we were younger. Problem was Matt was such a good kid in school. Always getting the high grades and while myself, got either D's or F's. My dad was just so fucken mad at me all the time. He'd always compare me to Matt, which I didn't like. I guess you could say I was envious of him." Jeff replied.

"Yeah well, we all turned out alright, didn't we?" Brent replied, patting Jeff on the back.

"Yeah we did. I'm gonna go sit outside and sketch that tree. Sorry I just think it looks amazing and I really want to draw it." Jeff replied, looking back at the tree. Brent laughed as he replied 'Go for your life. I've gotta go down to the main street to get something for tonight's dinner. I was thinking a BBQ."

"Yeah sounds great, okay I'll see you soon then." Jeff replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff frowned as he sketched the outlines of the tree. He was told he always pulled a serious face when he was drawing. Sometimes he'd stick his tongue out without even realizing he was doing it. But so what? He was concentrating hard. He needed it to look perfect.

Nicole came around from the back of the stables leading one of her grandparents' horses around. She noticed Jeff sitting against the long wooden fence across from the huge tree. She noticed he was still wearing the same clothes he had slept in and wore that morning. _Eww, doesn't he ever shower?_ She thought to herself. In the corner of Jeff's eye he noticed Nicole standing with a horse looking towards him. He moved so his back was facing her. He hated drawing attention to himself. Weird since he was a professional wrestler and his job was to entertain people by drawing attention. But that was just it. That was his _job_, not when he was concentrating and doing something completely different. Nicole saw him move away and tapped the horse on its shoulders and led it back into the stable. She tied it up to a large post and grabbed a large bag full of horse feed and filled up a troff nearby with the food and led her horse over to the food. "You're a beautiful girl aren't you?" She smiled as she watched the horse start to feed on the food. She walked over and grabbed a brush sitting on a nearby bench and started to brush the horse's mane. While busy with her horse she didn't notice Jeff quietly walk into the stable and lend against the entrance gate. "What's its name?"

Nicole jumped around from behind. "You scared me. Her name is Buttercup. Now could you go away?" And turned around to continue brushing her horse.

Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes. _"How long could this girl hold a grudge?"_

Nicole slowly turned around to ask Jeff to go away again but noticed he had already left. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to do what she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm this is great Brent. Where did you get this from again?" Asked Nicole's and Brent's grandpa Peter, after taking a bite of the steak as they ate dinner in the kitchen. He was sitting at one end of the large dinner table while their grandmother sat at the other end. Jeff and Brent sat next to each other at one side while Nicole had the other side to herself.

"There's only one butcher shop in town dear." Their grandmother replied as she took a sip of her glass of water that was sitting in front of her plate.

"I know Martha, but he may have gone out of town." Said the old man with his balding hair but with a few white patches of hair sprouting from around the sides.

"No gramps, just went to Larry's like always. I'll let him know ya like it though next time I see him." Brent replied.

The 3 started a conversation about what meats they wanted to try next time while Nicole sat quietly and flicked her food around her plate with her fork. She couldn't eat. She felt uncomfortable knowing Jeff was sitting a few feet away from her. Jeff felt exactly the same as he too picked at his food. What was is about this girl that he couldn't figure out? As he looked up to give her a quick glance, Nicole had to go and do the exact same thing. Her brown eyes met his green eyes for about a second in reality time, but it seemed like forever to them. Nicole gulped and quickly put her head back down. _God, I'm such an idiot._ She cursed at herself, Jeff did the same. Brent looked over at his sister and then at Jeff and could have sworn he felt something odd about their behavior at the dinner table.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff couldn't take his mind off Nicole that night as he laid on the couch. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought. He accused her of being a slut, yet there was something about her he couldn't figure out. He remembered the way her ass looked this morning as she was leaning over. It sat perfect in her little pink boxer shorts. It was a perfect ass. He swallowed hard as he felt himself becoming hard. He quickly sat up and walked into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. He shivered as he felt the cold water splash across his face. Oh he needed this. As he patted his face dry he heard the toilet in the next room flush and saw Nicole walk in wearing nothing but her singlet top again and a pair of baby blue panties. He guessed she forgot about what she was wearing as she walked past him to wash her hands in the basin. Jeff studied her figure again as she dried her hands with another hand towel, oblivious to his staring. Jeff felt himself getting hard again as he stared at that perfect ass of hers' again. She turned around and saw Jeff standing there topless. Seeing him on TV without his shirt on in the ring was one thing, but to see him meters away from you in the flesh, literally was another thing all together. He's huge broad shoulders covered with his muscles, and his well toned arms covered in tattoos. He was a beautiful man, just like she always had thought, even though she _hated_ him.

"Can't sleep?" He managed to ask, without trying to sound too formal.

"No I couldn't. It's a warm night." She replied.

Jeff was taken back by her response. For the first time since she arrived at her grandparents' house, she hadn't spat at him. '_It must be the heat_' he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: NC-17. Language, sexual content and adult themes. Don't like the following, then don't read it.

Summary: Two best friends go their separate ways to be with the men they love. But tragedy along the way brings them closer to each other and the love of their lives then ever before. Jeff HardyxOC, Randy OrtonxOC.

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, no I don't own any of the characters. Though I do hope to own Jeff sometime in the near future. I respect the WWE and the fellow superstars I have written about. This is just for me to pass my time as I wait to you to except me into the company. So please don't sue, I work in a department store so you wouldn't be making much from me anyway.

**Chapter Four:**

Jeff couldn't think straight for the whole of Sunday morning. Her words and tone of voice puzzled him. Hell, she puzzled him. He had barely talked to her nor looked at her, well apart from her ass of course; but still he couldn't get her out of his mind. 'What is wrong with me?' He said quietly to himself as he sat on the wooden fence near the backyard of the house. He loved getting up early on Sunday mornings to watch the sun rise. He, Matt and their father used to do it all the time when they were little kids. It was a family tradition. Maybe it was the way the sun rose in Cameron or maybe because he was home. He wasn't too sure. He felt guilty as he hadn't spent any time at home at all with his old man. Why was he still at Brent's grandparent's house for? Sure he came over to get some band practice done, but that was over before it started. So why was he still here for? The place smelt like old people and dust. There were no bike ramps to ride on or trampolines to jump on. Brent's grandparents were nice folk no doubt, but this wasn't a place where he wanted to spend the rest of his day off at. He sighed and placed his hands over his eyes and rubbed them gently.

Nicole awoke to the sound of birds chirping at her windowsill. Sure it would annoy most people, but from living in the polluted airs of LA, birds were rare to hear. She smiled as she slowly sat up. She looked over at the alarm clock on the side of her bed. Six thirty it read. She yawned as she slipped on her pair of fluffy pink, boot like slippers. She opened the door of her room and started to walk past Brent's room to see he wasn't in there. Sure his bed was unmade and his clothes from yesterday had been carelessly dumped onto the floor below, but he wasn't there. She walked into the kitchen and didn't see her grandparents around either. 'Where is everyone?' She mumbled to herself. "Brent? You here?" She called out through the house. And got no answer. She walked back into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She looked through the kitchen window, beyond her grandma's pot-plants sitting across the ledge and noticed Jeff sitting on the fence just outside along the decking. She bit her lip and wondered over to the door and opened it.

Jeff stopped rubbing his eyes as he heard the door behind him open. He looked around and saw Nicole, still with the bed hair and scruffy makeup on. Okay she wasn't a morning person. But not many people were. Though he _liked_ it. Nicole walked over to him and asked "Have you seen my brother and my grandparents?"

"They've gone to the morning swap meet. Brent told me last night it started at six in the morning. So they've been gone for a while now." Jeff replied, looking down at the rock he was holding in his hand. He couldn't look at Nicole in the eyes. It made him feel _uncomfortable_.

"Oh, well I wanted to go. Why are you up?" Nicole replied looking down at Jeff's hands and noticed him fiddling with the rock. But the looks of it, he looked just as nervous and as uncomfortable as she was.

"I always wake up early on Sunday mornings. I love to watch the sun rise. Its something my brother, my dad and me used to do when we were kids." Jeff explained, still holding the rock.

"Oh I see." Nicole replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh…would you wanna sit with me. Its starting to rise now." Jeff asked, slowly looking up and giving her a quick glance.

Nicole sighed, what else was there to do? "Sure." And she climbed up onto the fence and swung her leg over to face the same way as Jeff. She looked into the sky, beyond the trees and farm land and it was indeed a pretty site. Why she had never bothered to look at the sun rise before she didn't know. But she knew for sure she'd do it again.

Jeff flicked his hair out of his face and threw the rock onto the ground up ahead. "Pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Nicole replied, starting to shiver. The sun may be rising, but just sitting there in her singlet and boxer shorts wasn't doing much to cover herself from the cool morning air. Without warning, her teeth started to chatter.

Jeff looked down at her and noticed she had goose bumps on her thighs and arms. "Oh are ya cold?" He quickly removed his black jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks" Nicole said quietly as she took in the scent of his jacket. Okay, he smelt good. Just like she had always thought. Like cologne mixed with berry scented washing powder. She could sit there smelling his jacket all day and never grown tired of the smell. Though she didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed sitting with him. It was Jeff Hardy. Even if he was an asshole, she wasn't going to just erase the crush she had on him for all these years out of her mind.

"I can't have my best friend's little sister getting cold. Want a drink? How about breakfast?" Jeff said jumping down from the fence and started to walk into towards the house. Nicole turned around and replied "Uh yeah sure." Hmm sudden change of heart, she thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched with amusement as Jeff worked his way around the small, country style kitchen. Opening doors and cupboards, and of course not bothering to shut them. "What are you looking for?" Nicole laughed, looking at every draw, cupboard and door opened in the kitchen.

"The saucepan." Jeff replied, while still searching in a cupboard.

"Ah here." Nicole replied, walking over to the stove and picking up the saucepan that was sitting on top of the stove. She handed it to Jeff who looked up and saw her holding a saucepan. "Thanks." He quietly chuckled. "So what do you like for breakfast?"

"Ah anything, I'm not too fussed." Nicole replied, looking at him awkwardly. What was he up to? 

"Why the look for?" Jeff said as he looked at her for the first real time into her brown eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She was absolutely beautiful. _God I was the biggest idiot. Look at her, she's no slut. She's a fucken goddess._ He thought to himself.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Nicole replied.

"Ah well, I think that it's err…best. Ya know, if I try to err…ya know, make emends with ya? Like on behave of your brother." Jeff replied, she suddenly made him so nervous.

"Oh okay, fair enough. I want bacon and eggs, with French toast and coffee, not too hot with 3 sugars. And juice. I love juice." Nicole replied.

Jeff's eyebrows raised, "Serious? You can eat that much and still keep that nice figure of yours?"

Nicole smiled quietly to herself as she noticed he made his first compliment to her without even noticing. "Yes I can. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in 10 minutes and I expect it all cooked when I returned."

"Woah, woah, hey I'm not your slave." Jeff laughed.

"I know, but I'm sure Brent wouldn't like to hear that you let me go hungry." Nicole smiled as she walked into living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmm, Jeff I'm not going to lie, you're a pretty good cook and I like it how you've arranged it all on my plate. It's very artistic of you." Nicole complimented as she placed her fork down on the plate after swallowing her last piece of bacon from the breakfast Jeff had made. Seriously though she was surprised at how much of a good cook Jeff was. With him being on the road 4 days a week, who would have thought he'd have the time to learn to cook such great food? Nicole on the other hand wouldn't have a clue how to boil an egg. She didn't cook. She never had too. Her maid Jacinta did the cooking for the family, not Nicole, nor her mother or father.

"Well thanks. I like to decorate the most simplest objects. I mean I've made statues out of coat hangers at my house. Seriously, they're everywhere. I made a giraffe a few months ago, full height of course. It took me a week to do it, but I just couldn't stop ya know? I had to keep going. I don't like stopping and starting. Its gotta be done straight away…its gotta look perfect." Jeff explained as he sat across from Nicole at the breakfast table.

"Really me too!" Nicole replied, as she put her hand to her chest to slow her excitement.

"You make statues out of coat hangers?" Jeff said puzzled as he stood up and collected his and Nicole's plate and walked over to the sink.

"Oh no, I mean I feel the same way. Like everything has to be done the way I like it. I'm fussy." Nicole explained as she stood up and started to walk towards Jeff.

"Sit down, I'll do the dishes. I can tell you're fussy." He spoke, as he started to rinse the cups under the running water and placed them in the drying rack beside the sink.

"I'm not fussy." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah you are. You're being fussy right now, not agreeing with me." He chuckled as he rinsed the other dishes.

Nicole went to open her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything in defense. "Smartass." Is all she could come up with.

"Well if you want, I can take you out afterwards to my house and show you my statues?" Jeff said quietly as he bit his lip hoping she'd say yes. He doubted she would. Why would a pretty socialite like her be interested in seeing him, a _weirdo, _statues in his messy, run down shack of a house in North Carolina? Sure he had the money to buy a better house, but he didn't see the point. He was the only one who lived there; well sometimes he'd invite Shannon Moore, Matt or just local guys he'd known since high school over to spend the weekend. But he was always on the road, so he didn't see the point in having, a clean, nice house.

"I'd like that." Nicole smiled.

Jeff eyes grew wide. Did she really want to see them, or was she just playing nice? "Really?" He replied as chucked the dishrag on the edge of the sink and turned to face her.

"Yeah well you asked me nicely. It'd be rude of me not too." Nicole shrugged as she placed her hands into her front jean pockets.

"Ah yeah, fair enough." Jeff replied. _'There's the answer you're looking for Nero, she's just being nice.'_ He thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh mind the mess." Jeff chuckled as he unlocked his front door and allowed Nicole to enter his house first. Nicole was taken in at how basic his house looked. She thought he'd have a massive screen TV, a bar or at least a pool table like she had in her house. But nothing. Just a regular size television with a DVD sitting on top. He had a collection of DVD's to the side and if she wasn't mistaken a few porno ones too. But hey, he was a male, she couldn't yell at him, unless he forced her to watch it. She hoped he didn't. He had a small kitchen with old garbage bags at the side of the fridge that obviously needed to be taken out. He had a huge Pink Floyd signed portrait hanging above a small mantle piece with photos sitting on them. And of course the floor was scatted with old pizza boxes, bike magazines and clothes.

"Its very homely." She smiled as she looked around. It was true though. Sure it was messy but it looked like a home. Like he actually lived in it. Unlike her house in LA. It looked like a display home. Her mother would go crazy if Nicole walked in with shoes on, or even if she sat on the couch and leaned against a cushion. She liked Jeff's house automatically.

"Haha you're too kind." Jeff laughed as he shut the door and wondered into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. I'll see if I have anything to drink in my fridge."

Nicole nodded as she wandered around his living room. She stopped at his photographs and looked at them. They were pictures of him and Matt as little kids. She smiled at how cute Jeff looked sitting in his mother's lap as a baby. She had read on a fan site a few years ago that his mother had died when he was very young so she didn't want to mention anything, incase it upset him. He was being nice to her, the last thing she needed to do was to ruin it. She really smiled at the photos of him just mucking around with his friends. Pulling funny faces at the camera, smoking, having a drink or two in some others. Just having a good time.

"Here, its raspberry cordial. I don't how long it's been sitting in my pantry for, so don't hate me if it tastes like absolute shit." Jeff said as he walked over to her and handed her a glass of cordial. She gave a strange look at the glass he gave her as it had cartoon drawings of penises all over it and small captions underneath them to know what to call them in different situations. Jeff saw what she was looking at and stuttered out. "Oh sorry. I'll get you a different glass. It's just a glass Matt got me for my birthday last year."

"So you and Matt like to talk about your penises? That's different…" She chuckled.

"No…it was just a …..Joke." He explained nervously as he started to blush and looked away.

Nicole couldn't help but smile as she looked at his expression. He was embarrassed. She made him blush. She made Jeff Hardy blush! Jeff looked again at her and was taken in by her beautiful smile. He just wanted to kiss her so badly.

"I'm joking Jeff. Its okay. It's not like I've never seen a penis before." Nicole explained, taking a sip.

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Really? I'm sure Brent would like to hear about that…better yet, how about Daddy?"

Nicole's eyes widened. "No not in real life, I mean like pictures and stuff…"

Jeff grinned, now she was the one embarrassed. Her cheeks turning a rosy red. _So does that mean she's never seen a guy naked? So that must mean she's a virgin? Hold on Jeff, time to ask her later…wait later?_ He thought and shook his head. "Never mind, here follow me and I'll show you my statues." He said as he held out his hand, which she gladly took and followed him outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, these look great Jeff. I mean I'd thought they'd look pretty good. But these are just amazing. You should enter them in an art competition or something." Nicole said as she studied his statues that sat outside his backdoor. He had indeed made a seven foot giraffe and a kangaroo, a horse and a dog. As well as wood he had carved into objects and painted different colors.

"Thanks. I don't know. They keep the house occupied when I'm gone. That sounds stupid doesn't it?" Jeff laughed as he put down one of the pieces of wood he held in his hand.

"No, not at all. Its nice to know that you're so simple minded." Nicole replied as she brushed her hand over one of the statues.

"Simple minded?" Jeff said confused.

Nicole bit her lip and looked at him. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but you know. You're a well known guy. And I thought you'd be some big shot who'd have this huge house with like 4 or 5 cars in the driveway. I thought you'd have all the latest gadgets in your living room and be like, uptight? But then I see all this. You know, a house that is half painted red on the outside, obviously not bothered to finish the rest of the job. You have mess everywhere and an old pizza box which I'm sure I saw an old piece of pizza sticking out of the side of it"

"So you think I'm a slob, in other words?" Jeff replied.

"What? No. Jeff why do you think I came down here? I'm sick of LA. I'm sick the stereotype I'm classified as in LA. I'm sick of the parties and stuff. I want to be normal." Nicole hesitated.

"What do you mean by normal?" Jeff replied as he crossed his arm over that same Pink Floyd t-shirt of his, he had on.

"You know, live locally, and have a local job. 3 kids and a dog. And just enjoy everyone's company." Nicole explained.

"Have ya told your parents bout all this?" Jeff asked. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by what she was confessing. Here, he thought he had some party animal girl, who loved being the centre of attention and the limelight, when she was anything but it. Oh how wrong he was about her.

"No. My mum wants me to be a model or something big and successful that draws allot of money and attention. I know the right type of people to get there too, but I don't want it. Sure you travel a lot Jeff, but hey, you're you. You make statues out of old coat hangers; you dye your hair any color you like. You can wear that same t-shirt all damn weekend and no one cares. I fucken envy you." Nicole said as a tear rolled down her eye. "I haven't told anyone. Not Brent, not my best friend. I barely know you and I know you don't like me, but I want to talk to you Jeff. I like you and I'm sorry that you think I'm a slut and…and…" She stopped as he ever so quickly claimed her lips with his.

Nicole closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as she let Jeff take total control of her mouth. He had the softest lips. She felt his lips nip at her mouth, urging her to open her mouth so he could explore her mouth, to which she allowed total entrance to.

Jeff pulled back after a while and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Sorry." He whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes to enjoy her breathing out against his nose.

"For what?" She hushed out, still in shock from the kiss he just delivered to her.

"For everything Nicole. I mean it. I was so wrong about you. I'm the biggest fucken idiot in the world. I thought you were just another so called 'fan' who just wanted to get into my pants. I don't like that. Sure some of the other guys' fucken love it. But not me, I'm too old for that now. I'm 30 years old, ya know. I'm just sick of it." Jeff said as he now confessed to her.

Nicole chuckled as she rubbed her nose against his. "It feels good to get it off your chest right?"

Jeff laughed, a real laugh as moved his head away and wrapped her in a hug. "It does, you amaze me. You really do."

Nicole smiled as she closed her eyes and gave into his hug. "You do the same to me, you've done that since the first time I saw you in WWE 8 years ago. Brent knew I always liked you, he just never said anything. How long have you been friends with him?"

"For about 3 years now. He's a good guy. God how the hell am I supposed to tell him I've fallen for his sister? He'll kill me." Jeff said as he pulled her away and placed her hands in his.

"Pfft…It's Brent. He'll get over it." Nicole laughed.

Jeff smiled as he leaned in and captured her lips into another kiss.

_A/N: I hope all are enjoying the story so far. If so, please let me know what you think. It helps me know what to write about next. As I don't see the point in following a story that people aren't enjoying. I'd appreciate it._


End file.
